Los ojos azules de Alice
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: En ese momento sentado en el pasto, en un claro del parque a punto de anochecer me di cuenta que estaba delante de mí, era real y era tan hermosa... Cursi, un Sirius un tanto Bohemio y romántico, para AzuuMalfoy ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling, que debió escribir otro libro más.

Advertencia: Muy cursi, casi poético. (Tal vez Sirius sea algo diferente al común)

Esta historia pertenece al Foro **_"La noble y ancestral_**

**_casa de los Black"._**

Esta historia es un regalo y una petición de AzuuMalfoy que el 01 de agosto está de cumpleaños, espero que de verdad te guste y lo disfrutes, pásala bien en este bello día de tu cumpleaños y que todos tus sueños y metas se hagan realidad.

Besos y abrazos, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Alice.

_Siete días de verano._

…

Por favor antes de hacer cualquier cosa lee atentamente este mensaje.

Sé que recibir esta carta debe resultarte extraño cuando yo específicamente dije que jamás volvería a hablarte en la vida, más aún luego de haber azotado duramente la puerta principal, en realidad lo dije porque estaba muy enojado, yo te amo y jamás podría retirarte el habla (A menos claro que seas tú quien lo haga, lo que; aunque no lo creas, me dolería en el alma). Todo esto se trata básicamente en hacerte saber las cosas que he hecho estas vacaciones en casa de los Potter. Luego de irme de casa (cosa que ambos desde tiempos inmemoriales sabíamos que sucedería, porque era totalmente eventual que tarde o temprano abandonaría mi hogar y el seno de mi familia para creer en lo que para mí era correcto) me aventuré a mi nueva vida de soltero, James como buen amigo y fiel compañero me ofreció su casa (que es bastante grande) como si fuese la mía, no solo por el verano, si no por el resto de mi vida. Sus padres me aman, créeme ellos me adoran, e incluso el Sr. Potter siempre me dice "hijo", lo que me encanta.

No me mal interpretes, traté de razonar y vivir con los egoístas principios de mi linaje pero me era imposible, un Black es un idealista pura sangre o no es un Black, y entonces así fue, yo decidí no ser más un Black, (por lo menos no uno de corazón) no me sentía uno de mi estirpe, y aquí con los Potter me sentía simplemente yo y eso era genial.

No soy un rebelde sin causa (por lo menos no totalmente), pero al estar sin las costumbres anticuadas de los Black por fin pude experimentar cosas nuevas, así que decidí que las pondría en la lista de cosas que no conocía, me distraje un poco en la inmensidad de mi libertad que tenía sabor a gloria y la gloria me gustaba.

Gran parte del verano Peter y Remus se quedaron a que los Potter, así que jugábamos Quidditch todos los días y casi a todas horas, comimos lo que quisimos y planeamos nuestras próximas bromas para nuestro último año en Hogwarts, como ya todos teníamos la suficiente edad para hacer magia fuera del colegio organizamos torneos de magia (sé que odias ese tipo de cosas), nadamos y demás actividades, fue grandioso. También tomamos (aunque no te guste leerlo) nos emborrachamos, ocasionalmente vomitamos y otras cosas que se hace cuando se está ebrio.

Fue el verano de mi vida, era perfecto, estaba tan emocionado por llegar a Hogwarts y que fuera aún mejor todo. Y entonces (esta era la parte a la que quería llegar) a mitad de las vacaciones Remus y Peter se tuvieron que ir, pensé que sería aburrido si no estábamos los cuatro pero luego James resolvió llevarme a las mejores partes muggle de Londres (debe sonarte espantoso). Londres muggle es hermosa, fui a lugares maravillosos, como la feria; que es un sitio donde hay gigantescas atracciones donde puedes jugar y demás, los centros comerciales; donde se compra de todo, ¡mejor que el callejón Diagon!, también estaba la tienda de música; donde están estos discos de canciones (mi banda preferida es Queen), entre otras más, pero mi favorita es el Cine; es un gran lugar oscuro donde puedes ver en una enorme pantalla una cinta de vídeo, o "película". Al principio pensé que sería aburrido, estas "películas" tratan sobre la vida de otras personas, pero luego de ver la primera no puede dejar de verlas, el suspenso y la emoción son incalculables, íbamos tres veces a la semana, incluso llegamos a ver la misma película un par de veces. Pero como todo no puede durar para siempre, James comenzó a aburrirse y Lili (la chica que le gusta, y que por fin le dijo que si) comenzó a buscarle, ellos salían y yo me quedaba solo en su casa, solo fueron unos pocos días, James comenzó a darse cuenta de mi mortal aburrimiento y fue cuando me enseñó su sótano, es un lugar cómodo donde hay varios sillones y un "televisor" (que es como esta pantalla de cine pero más pequeña) y me instruyó en cómo reproducir la película, pero él tenía pocas cintas, así que fuimos a una tienda donde las vendían.

Todo en la vida está sujeto a las circunstancias, todo pasa por algo y con una razón, pero yo estoy seguro que lo siguiente que paso fue magia, aunque tú digas que los muggles no pueden hacerla. Al entrar en esta tienda donde venden películas nos dirigimos al mostrador y un hombre calvo que estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada gritó "Alice" en voz muy fuerte y una chica apareció por la puerta del almacén. Sé que seguirás insistiendo que los muggles no hacen magia, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto miré sus ojos azules algo me hechizó. Y es que ¿Cuántas veces en la vida pasa algo como eso?, yo había visto un sin fin de ojos azules, pero esos eran los más extraños y hermosos de todo el mundo. Ella se acercó al mostrador.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó, tenía una voz fina.

- Buscábamos algunas películas, tal vez de terror. – comentó James.

Alice comenzó a rebuscar en la vitrina y sacó varias caratulas, pero a mí no me interesaba ver esas películas yo solo quería verla a ella, la miré más intensamente y ella me miró, tenía el cabello recogido atrás y era de color marrón, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y varias pecas adornaban su rostro, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirándola embobado, entonces sonrió y yo jamás había visto una chica tan perfecta, entonces decidí añadirla a la lista de cosas que no conocía (justo en el comienzo de la lista). James me entregó una película llamada "_Drácula_" pero yo decidí por otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué no me buscas tu cinta favorita Alice? – supongo que se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- ¿Estás seguro? – de verdad me sonreía solo a mí. – Es un musical romántico, tal vez no te guste.

- Yo de verdad quiero verla. – y ya éramos dos los que sonreíamos.

Ella me entregó "_El molino rojo_". Así fue como todo comenzó, James salía con Lili y yo alquilaba películas en la tienda donde trabajaba Alice. Llegué a ver miles de películas una cada vez mejor que la otra, ella tenía un gusto estupendo, y de verdad que "_El molino rojo_" era la mejor de todas. Sin darme cuenta yo pasaba más tiempo en ese bazar que en la propia casa de James, y espontáneamente Alice y yo comenzamos a Hablar. Un día la invité a dar una vuelta, el dependiente aceptó y pudimos salir unas horas al parque, solo hablamos pero era más que eso. Ella es asombrosa, luego de salir de la preparatoria quiere ser escritora o cantante, le gusta leer, ver películas y aunque no lo creas (porque ella es muggle) le encanta trabajar. Estábamos sentados platicando como de costumbre, teníamos menos de un mes de conocernos y ambos sentíamos que nos conocíamos de siempre, entonces ella me dijo lo más hermoso que he oído de cualquier persona.

- Sabes… yo nunca le he dicho esto a alguien. – se acomodó en el pasto mientras yo la miraba, estaba oscureciendo. – Mi meta es poder trabajar para pagar la educación de mi hermana, ella quiere ser doctora. – intuí que su familia no tenía mucho dinero. – De verdad quiero eso.

- Estoy seguro que lo lograras, eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido. – ella compuso una sonrisa, sabía que era verdad.

- Gracias. – y ahí estaba otra vez esos ojos azules, resaltaban en mitad del anochecer. - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – me extrañé. – No tengo una meta.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó levemente. - ¡Todos debemos tener una meta en la vida! – notó mi incomodidad. – Ya veo… - musitó. - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Y yo solo fui sincero, obviamente ella no supo nada de que soy un mago, pero es como si lo supiera. Ella me escuchaba y lo entendía todo, como si fuese la parte que me faltaba, le conté sobre la presión de mi familia y sobre como abandoné mi casa, sobre el internado a donde iría en septiembre, sobre lo que me gustaba y fue _mágico_.

- ¡Ya sé! – Comentó.- Tu meta es hacer realidad a toda costa lo que te parece correcto. – yo la miré, ¿podía eso ser una meta? – Es de verdad fantástico.

Yo no sentía ni miedo, ni ansias, ni nada más. Debes saber que esa es ahora mi meta, porque ella cree en mí. Y en ese momento sentado en el pasto, en un claro del parque a punto de anochecer me di cuenta que estaba delante de mí, era real y era tan hermosa. Me acerqué y nuestras narices estaban a tan poca distancia, que pensé que podíamos rozarlas, pero lo más impresionante eran los ojos.

Los míos, los suyos.

Mis ojos en los de ella, sus ojos tenían mi cara dentro.

"te quiero" le dije.

Y le di un beso.

No fue profundo, casto sobre los labios. Yo he besado a un montón de chicas, pero aunque he probado varios labios ninguno como los de ella, eran diferentes, los amaba. Ella solo sonrió y se tumbó sobre el suelo, no hice nada más que tumbarme a su lado y ver las estrellas cruzar el cielo nocturno.

Los días fueron pasando y ya era la última semana de vacaciones, como de costumbre fui a la tienda y al entrar nadie me notó, caminé hasta la vitrina y escuché (sin querer) como el hombre calvo le decía que a partir de mañana en la tarde podía tomarse la semana libre. Y fue ahí cuando decidí que haría algo lindo por ella, Alice me había dado el mejor verano de mi vida y una meta (sin mencionar el beso) y yo no le había dado nada. Salí de la tienda sin ser visto y no volví hasta el siguiente día.

La cuestión es que pensé en darle algo que le gustase, y sé un montón de cosas que habrían podido gustarle, pero yo quería que fuese especial. Y entonces la idea de usar las películas que nos habían unido surgió. Con Ayuda de James logré conseguir unos jeans, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, logré peinar mi cabello hacía atrás y el Sr. Potter me prestó su viejo carro. Al llegar a la tienda y practicar mi actuación como los chicos de la película "_Vaselina_" pude ver la verdadera sorpresa en su rostro, pagaría por volverla a ver, entonces el dependiente se carcajeó y la dejó venir conmigo, yo la alcé en mis brazos y la coloqué sobre el asiento del carro, manejé hasta la feria y pasamos el mejor día. Ella lo estaba pasando de maravilla, y yo por los siguientes seis días me vestía diferente. Al siguiente fui "_Charles Chaplin_" a ella le encantaba y estuve todo el rato haciéndola reír con sus chistes. Al tercer día me vestí como los chicos de "_fiebre de sábado por la noche_" y la invité a bailar, aunque ella me enseñara como hacerlo. Luego me vestí de "Drácula" (en realidad no se parece en nada a como son los vampiros en realidad) pero ella me dejó morder su cuello, (en tono de broma) así que no pude quejarme. Al quinto día me disfracé de general de un ejército como en "_La novicia rebelde_" inexplicablemente ella sacó su guitarra y cantó para mí. Al sexto día (yo quería que fuese muy especial) me vestí como el bohemio Christian de "_El molino rojo_" su película favorita, y estuvimos hablando de poesía toda la tarde. Al último día yo no me disfracé, pero si le tenía una sorpresa. Había logrado reunir un poco de dinero para comprarle un anillo, era sencillo y hermoso como ella.

- Me gusta. – dijo. – Este es el traje que más me gusta, el de Sirius.

- Lo sé nena. – y no pudimos evitar reír.

Nuestro mejor dialogo era el de las miradas, sus ojos y los míos eran veraces. Yo no quería romper el silencio para decir amor, quería sentirlo, y entonces ella me tomó de la mano y sobre cualquier caricia o beso eso significaba _Amor_. Yo me arrodillé y le di el anillo.

- No puedes casarte conmigo, ¡Mis padres me matarían!

- No quiero que nos casemos. – por lo menos no aún. – Quería regalártelo porque no quiero que me olvides, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se lo colocó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- ¿Qué haré ahora sin ti?

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Esa tarde hicimos lo que siempre hacíamos y tanto nos gustaba, hablar de nosotros y al terminar me despedí de ella prometiéndole que volvería para navidad, y ella me esperaría persistente.

No quiero que te preocupes ni que te molestes, mi carta no es con esta intención. Yo quería que supieras de mi, y aunque no te guste la vida que llevo ahora debes saber lo mucho que me gusta, y lo feliz que soy. Ahora estoy en Hogwarts y es mi último año, no volveré a Grimmauld place, pero no debes sentirte mal, yo te quiero y siempre lo haré. No me casaré con Alice así que no debes desmayarte aún, pero debes entender que lo haré tarde o temprano, porque la amo. Todo estará bien.

_Con amor siempre tu hijo borrado oficialmente del tapete familiar,_

_Sirius Black._

* * *

Espero que les guste, en especial a AzuuMalfoy. sé que hay un pequeño error con la fecha algunas películas como por ejemplo el molino rojo que es del 2001 y Sirius no estaba en esa fecha en hogwarts, básicamente lo hice porque amo esa película, así que por favor omitir ese detalle.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
